Stay With Me
by gopunky0
Summary: Coming home after three years Nina comes back to home & meets a tall stranger with cold eyes & a rough appearance. Happy. When a mysteries Man moves into town Named Joseph Martins he makes Nina start to think about Hot nights & sex, soon she finds a place both the harden men heart. Who will she stay with Happy, Joseph...or Both. (Cross between Sons of Anarchy & American Mary)
1. Introduction

_**Introduction **_

Years ago Nina had a passionate night with a tall cold eyed &amp; a rough tattooed appearance by name of Happy Lowman. Now five years later Nina moves back to her home town of Charming to be with her family again, and brings back more than just her luggage. See the dark haired beauty that was once his in secret,Happy brings back old memories and feelings. Feelings The killer is to wishes to make Nina feel again, but when a mysterious man from the Tacoma Killer's past moves into town, by name of Joseph Martins, Happy feels challenged as he set his eyes on Nina as well. Joseph makes Nina start to think about Hot nights &amp; sinful pleasures again, soon she finds a place both of the harden men hearts. Who will she stay with Happy, Joseph...or Both. (Cross between Sons of Anarchy &amp; American Mary)


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Luann was beginning to get frustrated with her crew, nothing was going the way it was suppose to be going. Ima was calling in because she was hungover, then another one of her girls was getting into an argument with another girl about her missing outfits. Then they had to redo one of the oral sex scenes because Jonathon kept losing his concentration during one of the scenes because his cheap girlfriend left him for some rich old geezer that can't even keep his dick up. Damn porn stars are like children they cry like little bitches when they don't get what they want.

_Bitches just little bitches._

As Luann rubbed her temples trying to do away with some of the stress. There's no business like show business, There is also no show as expensive! little shit's were costing her a lot of money from just that one damn scene. Luann just couldn't take anymore problems today, but the more she thought about how actors were like children while sitting in the hospital room, made her remember how her kids were like growing up. God both of her boys use to drive her crazy with how much trouble they got into.

God her boys use to drive her crazy with how much trouble they got into.

The boys were from Otto's previous marriage that went to shit, two years after he and Luann had gotten married the next morning Otto had gone to get the mail, but when he opened the door there stood a nine year old Martin, in one hand he held a seven year old Joey's hand, eyes full of tears. While in the other a two year old half asleep Nina, their mother had abandoned them was if they were just trash.

Luann at first felt uncomfortable taking care of some other bitches kids, but after spending the week with them a croweater had the balls to the kids they were nothing but unwanted trash no mother could ever want. Luann's motherly instinct had kicked in that moment, Grabbing the woman by her bleach blonde hair, Luann had slammed her face into one of the nearby tables, dragging the screaming woman out of the clubhouse and into the street, making it clear she never show her face in Charming again. She raising the trio as if they were her own, giving them all the love could ever want. Love they never received from their own mother.

The pair of boys would end up making any saint turn sinner all you had to do was give them ten minutes, a tank of gas and a blow torch and there you had it a way to make someones day exciting.

Then again they were Otto's boys.

As much as Luann loved her boys she was grateful they never got their little sister Nina involved in any of there troublemakeing. At the thought of her, Luann's eyes shifted towards the bed in the middle of the room, her eyes began to fill up with tears. Luann stared at the body laying there never moving so still as if dead. Ten year since she was able to hold Nina in her arm's, ten years since that horrible accident that left her in a state of coma. She had been ten, so full of life always able to get away with any thing when she smiled at you, she was the club's princess, loved and protected by everyone who spent even five minutes with her.

The day of the accident she was playing outside of the club with her toys while the boys were working on their bike's, when a black van drove in slowly. She thought nothing of it thinking it was Otto and the guys coming back from a run that they had been on. Then everything happened so fast. Shot's rang out, everyone ran for cover, more shot's were fired the van drove away before anyone could get a shot fired. No one had gotten seriously hurt, Martin nineteen at the time had been shot in the arm but he was fine. It wasn't until Luann saw Joey that she noticed Nina was missing. Luann fearing the worst frantically she called out Nina's name over and over not once did she ever respond, soon everyone began to calling for her. Luann went to look for her by the street, only have her worst fear realized. there in the middle of the street lay Nina face down, blood oozing from her tiny body.

When the shooting started Nina had tried to run away, only to take a bullet in her stomach and when the van had left in a hurry Nina had stumbled in front of it. She was thrown in to the middle of the street from the impact. Left for dead. The only thing Luann heard were her own cry's as she ran to her daughter's limp body, Martin and Joey had come running behind her screaming and crying, Luann just sat there cradling her baby in her arms.

Gemma her friend for so many years fell to her knees next to Luann yelling out for someone to call an ambulance. When the ambulance arrived they took Nina to the E.R., Martin had his arm checked and there they stayed waiting for any new's on Nina. What a sight they were a bunch Bikers bruised and covered in blood. Hour's had passed before they were able to receive any news. The doctors were able to remove the bullet and stitch her up, but due to the impact of being hit by a van her body couldn't take it and her mind shut down putting her in a state of comatose. They couldn't tell her how long it would last, but they advised her that it would have been better to just let her go. Luann couldn't do it she just couldn't let her go. That was the day Otto had gotten arrested, he as was sentenced to twenty years in prison a week later. The last thing he had heard before going to prison was that Nina had been shot. His little girl was in the hospital and he hadn't been there to protect her, she was in a coma and no one knew if she was ever going to wake up. Otto felt like the floor was falling out from under him, not only was he going to prison but he had been unable to protect his family, his baby girl from harm and he would now have to live with that.

As the years went by life went back to normal for the Samcro and everyone else, except for Luann yes she continued to run Caracara,but not a day went by that she didn't think about Nina. She visited her three to four times a week after work, it always broke her heart to see her in that bed never moving, she looked so peaceful almost dead. The boys would usually come with her after work, they would spend at least one to three hours there just telling Nina how their day went, who said this, who's mad at who. Just the usual bullshit of the day even though she probably couldn't hear them it was good to tell some one their problems even if she couldn't talk back. None of the club members were allowed to come by Luann didn't want them to see her like that.

Luann was beginning to relax against the couch when the door suddenly opened. I swear to god if those fucking doctors coming to tell me to let her go again I am going to shoot that bitch. Joey walked into the room smiling at her.

"Whoa! hey mom rough day?", Joey said smiling as he closed the door to the door to his little sisters hospital room, he was twenty two a man by all means but still one of her babies.

Luann felt her body begin to relax again when she saw it was just Joey, with his dark swept back, he had taken to growing and beard and mustache during the last few years, he shared the same dark eyes as his brother, and like the martin they looked exactly like younger versions of their father.

"Hey baby did you come here by yourself ?" Luann asked Joey, as he closed the door.

"Yeah! Martin's on a run today in Oakland." he replied as he walked to his sisters bed and kissed her on the head.

"Hey Nin." Joey said using his nickname for her. "How long you been here ma?" Joey asked Luann as he sat down next to her kissing her on the cheek.

"Not long baby just got here about ten minutes before you came in." Joey looked at his mother noting the stressed look about her. Caracara was a tough business to run, but his mother did pretty good job. Together they spent the better half of the day in Nina's room talking about their day, plans for the week and the usual bullshit.

Looking at the clock Joey began to stretch his arms when he heard a moan, followed by a rustling. Joey looked at Luann seeing her asleep he figured she shifted on the couch. That is until the moaning came again, and it wasn't coming form his mother. His eyes snapped to the bed and almost immediately Joey shook his mother awake. Luann awoke starring at Joey, he didn't bother to look at his mother as he stared wide eyed at Nina's bed. Walked towards the bed Joey heard another moan come from her and the sheets shift a little.

Luann got up instantly from her spot on the couch and ran towards the bed.

"Nina. Baby. Can you hear mommy?" Luann could feel the excitement running threw her veins. This was it. "Joey, go get the Doctor! I think she's going to wake up."

She rushed before turning back to her daughter. she didn't have to look behind her to know Joey ran out of the room to find a doctor. Luann continued to hold her daughters hand, running her thumb against it in a comforting way. Could this be it? Five years of waiting finally over? Would she her daughter finally wake up?

After what seemed like hours yet only minutes, a doctor came rushing into the room, Joey trailing only seconds behind him.

Luann watched as she checked Nina's pulse, hearing her moan again, before turning to her.

" I need you to start talking to her, try to get her to wake up if you can." He told her as she continued to check Nina's pulse. Luann took a deep breath before she Started talking to her baby.

"Nina. Baby, came you open your eyes for Mommy?" as she spoke to her Luann felt Nina squeeze her hand as she tried to open her eyes.

"Come on Nin! Open you eyes. I know it's hard but we need you to open your eyes." Joey said before Nina's eyes began to open, ever so slowly.

Oh my God.

"Nina. Baby, can you open your eyes for me baby?" Mama? Nina heard her mothers voice calling out to her in the dark void.

"Come on Nin! Open you eyes. I know it's hard but we need you to open your eyes." Joey? I'm trying, but it's so hard. She could hear their voices but couldn't see them anywhere.

God she wanted to scream, as she began to slowly and painfully open her eyes, to reach them and not be stuck in the dark anymore. Bright light was shot through Nina's eyes as she began to open them, making her close them she began to open her eyes again, Nina felt cool fingers hold her eye open as a bright light was shined into her opened eye, making her wish she hadn't opened them.

God the light it burns, Nina thought to herself as the light was shined into her eyes again.

"Nina do you see this light?" a man's voice asked

"Yes." ,God her throat felt as if it had been through a meat grinder, making her voice sound hoarse.

"Good now I need you to follow my finger Alright." The man moved his finger left and right a few times before he stopped satisfied.

"okay Everything seems to be good, the accident hasn't seemed to damaged your eyesight." The man, a doctor by the look of his scrubs said as he puts he penlight back in his pocket."I will have to run some more test on her, just to make sure there isn't any damages from the accident that we don't know about."

Cold is what Nina felt, cold and sore. Around her she heard a light beeping, a clock ticking, and the slow thumping of her heart. The air smelled clean as if not a smug of dirt was allowed there, this didn't smell like home where it always smelled of her dads pancakes, and her Uncle Bobby's amazing muffins, and the sound of her brothers yelling over the engine of a Harley.

Nina opened her eyes only to be blinded by the light over her bed. A sharp pain ran through her head as she tried unsuccessfully to sit up. Holding her head in her hands Nina noticed that she was not in her room, but in a hospital room. The first thing she noticed after her brief scan of the room, was that both her mother and Joey were holding her hand. Strange. They looked like her mother and brother, but at the same they seemed to have aged. Nina sat up in her bed once she got comfortable, as she tried to get up from the bed, a beeping sound went off in the room, seeming to get louder with every second that passed. Joey looked at her and smiled seeming to ignore the beeping sound.

"Well it's good to see someones finally awake.", He said to her as they both swooped in and engulfed her in a giant hug practically crushing her frail body.

Nina felt both shoulders getting wet and realized they were both crying, unable to hold her tears in Nina began to cry softly with them. It was a touching moment seeing family members reunited, until the nurse came in and ruined it. The nurse had come to see why the machine had been beeping off the chart.

"Hehe...um..the monitor went off." Nina said feeling her face get warm.

"That's alright it just means you got disconnected from the machine," she readjusted the wires so that they were in their proper place. "There you go. better?" Nina smiled nodded her head at the nurse.

As the nurse took her vitals and drew blood, Nina couldn't help but wonder what was she doing in a hospital. Before she could ask anything the nurse turns to Luann, whispers something to her along the lines of I'm so happy for you. Joey had sneaked off saying he had to make a few calls leaving Nina with her still sobbing mother, to talk for a while. Luann told her about the accident, about her dad being arrested the day it happened which landed him in prison for the past Ten years she had been in a Coma. It was strange all that time Nina had been very aware of what had been happening around her, the nurses had the habit of coming to her when they had good new or if they just needed someone to listen to them. God she had missed so much in life, but looking on the bright side at least she was alive not many could say that.

A Second chance was better than no chance at all...Right?

* * *

_**At Teller Morrow...**_

**Martin's P.O.V.**

An enraged Martin drove into Teller Morrow garage around six in the afternoon, seriously needing a cold beer, after his run with a prospect in Oakland. The run itself had gone smoothly, no problems what so ever, the same could not be said for the prospect. Right now he sat in the passenger seat nursing some serious bruises on his face, one of his eyes was half closed, making him appear like Popeye the Sailor. As he pulled the prospect out of the car, Martin was greeted by his godfather Clay, along with Clay's his stepson's Jax, Tommy, and Bobby Elvis.

"How'd the run go?" Clay asked as he pulled him in for a hug.

"The run went pretty smoothly Clay. No one got shot. No one got killed. I'd say that counts as a good run."He replied with a smile on his handsome face.

"Yeah, no one got shot..." Jax said,

"But someone sure as hell got his ass handed to him. Delaney style." Bobby finished for Jax, as they watched the injured prospect sit on one of the chair by the Garage, with an ice pack pressed against his face.

His head faced down looking like a beaten dog with it's tail between it's legs.

"Lil' Shit almost got us arrested in Oakland. Kept running his damn mouth at every cop we passed by." he said this with a serious look on his face.

"That doesn't require you to beat the shit out of the guy." Jax said smirking, knowing damn well that wasn't the reason Martin beat the kid,

Martin had sent him a text and a picture telling him what had happen.

"I'm getting to that part shit head," Martin glaring at his friend before continuing. "So I can forgive him for talking a bunch of shit to cops."

Taking a sip of his beer enjoying the coolness as it went down his throat.

" What I can't forgive was he decided to toss as beer can out the window in turn hitting a Damn cop car right behind us. Turns out due to the fact that I was the driver I got a nice little ticket of about One grand for littering,"

The guys had started laughing at the amount of cash Martin now had to pay for the prospects stupidity, "and an extra three hundred for damage cause to a highway patrols Cruiser. Long story short Once the Cruiser pulled away I pulled the little shit into the nearby tree's and thanked him properly for what he had got me. Needless to say he kept his mouth shut the rest of the way here. "

Martin finished his story as he sat down at the bar deciding to drink a few more beers before he had to go to the St. Thomas for Nina's birthday.

"Well, at least the run went pretty well.", Bobby said after he was finished laughing.

"Depends on who you prospect or Martin." Martin was indeed happy, as Jax stated before taking a drag from his cigarette, causing everyone to laugh again. Taking a swing from his beer, Martin felt his pre-paid start vibrate in his back pocket, looking at the caller I.D. he saw it was his Joey calling him.

Probably wondering where the hell he was.

"Sup'. " Martin answered.

"Marin! Where are you?" Joey asked his voice sound cracked as if he had been crying.

"Here at the Clay and the guys having a beer, just got back from the run in O town. Why did you need something?" Martin raised his beer to his lips about to take another swing.

"It's Nina..." Martin's hand froze in mid flight, feeling cold fear sweep through his body.

" What happen? is she alright!" Martin slammed his glass down, as he stood up immediately from his seat causing the guys to set their beers down at the sight of a terrified Martin.

"Nina she's..." Joey voice had trailed off talking to someone in the background.

"Joey. What happen to Nina?"

"Just get over here to St. Thomas. Mom's gonna need you here." Joey said before he hung up. As soon as he put his phone down Martin got bombarded with questions from the guys, he was still frozen with panic.

What could have happen to Nina? A hand on his shoulder got him out of the state of shock he was in, looking up Clay was looking at him worry etched across his withed face.

"Martin. son what happen to Nina?"

"I-I don't know Clay. Joey just said everyone was to go to St. Thomas, Something about his voice didn't sound right, he sounded like he was crying. I got to go Clay!"

"Alright son we'll go with you. Jax call your ma tell her what's going down, will meet her at St. Thomas." Clay said as the got to their bikes, Martin practically peeling out of the parking lot racing to the hospital. The guys not far behind, each had loved Nina since the day she was born becoming the clubs princess, she had everyone member wrapped around her finger as a child.

No one could ever stay mad at her when she smiled at you.

Martin's heart pounded in chest like a drum pounding in rhythm with his fear, as he rode towards St. Thomas fearing the worst had finally happen to his baby sister, had her kind soft heart stop beating after five years of endless sleep. Pulling into the hospital he shoved that thought into the back of his mind,l throwing his helmet down, he ran toward the elevator, the guys miles behind him. Running into the elevator Martin kept pressing the button to the fourth floor hoping to make the elevator go faster.

Once at the fifth floor Martin walked as fast as he could to His sister's room, fearing he'd find himself greeted with the corpse instead of his little sister. He didn't know how long he stood there starring at the door, fearing what he would find on the other side. Feeling that he would get nowhere,just by standing there like an idiot, Martin decided it was better to just get it over with. What he saw next shocked him to the core.

"Holy shit!"

There in the middle of the room sitting up in her bed was a the vision of innocent beauty herself. Frozen on the spot Martin couldn't believe what was in front of him. Was this some cruel dream, his coma induced sister sat in her bed looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers, without a care in the world as if five years hadn't passed.

"Hi Martin?" Those two word broke him from his trance, to make him realize his mind had played no trick on him. Here in this room where he stood was his sister, Wide awake and starring at him a smile one her lips, showing recognition of her elder brother. Unable to stop himself Martin ran to Nina's bed and engulfed her in the longest hug of her life, crying like a little bitch, but fuck it this was his little sister in his arms finally awake after five long strenuous years of wanting to holder her like this.

"Oh god Nina! I'm sorry, so sorry!" Martin said between muffled sobs feeling his mothers and Joeys arms wrap around them unable to let go. "If I had been watching you like I should have, this would have never happen to you!" The tears had started flowing down his face, he didn't care to wipe them away, for fear of letting go and realizing he was in a damn dream.

"Martin. Shhh it's all right you're a good brother. You both are."Nina wrapped her arms around her brothers,

"And I couldn't have asked for anything better than you three. I love you. All three of you." Luann hugged her babies even tighter, no one wanting to let go, The only thing that could have made the wakening even better was Otto being there.

The family didn't seem to notice the group of bikers standing by the doorway witnessing the whole encounter. The biker queen herself was crying next to her husband, along with Bobby, and Tig though they passed it off as if they had something in their eyes, no one daring to interrupt the precious moment they walked in on.

The SAMCRO child had awoke and would soon be home where she belonged.


End file.
